Somewhere I Belong
by Booklover03
Summary: Mirra Anderson doesn't belong in her ordinary life. When she and her friend Darren are transported into Middle Earth, she finds adventure, love and where she belongs. Title from Linkin Park's Somewhere I Belong. Who will Mirra end up with? I'm leaving clu
1. Mirra Anderson

If you have read either of my other stories "Unwanted Visitor"(sweep) or "Annabelle Swann"(Pirates of the  
Carribean), you might like this one. If you Love Legolas, you might like this story. If you don't  
that's ok. But R&R anyway.  
Luv, Booklover03.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Mirra had had enough. She had to get out, she needed to clear her head. Over the past week she had been  
bombarded with situations that hurt her both physically and mentally. As if her braces had hurt her enough,  
but she had no life. As her friend, Kelly, so oftenly reminded her. But it was more then that. She just didn't  
feel as if she belonged.  
  
Mirra stopped by the mirror in her bathroom and stared at her reflection. She had long light brown hair,   
that came to her elbows and dark saphire blue eyes, that glinted in the dim bathroom light. She had a few  
freckles scattered across her cheeks and, what people called, 'A roman nose'. She opened her  
mouth to reveal her glittering braces. She had only had them for less then a week and they were hurting her  
far too much. The only thing about them she liked, was the colours she had chosen, three different shades  
of her favourite colour. Blue.  
  
Sighing, Mirra pulled out her brush and pulled it gracefully through her long hair. Mirra didn't fit in   
anywhere. She wasn't mean, like the cheerleaders in her school, who preyed on the weak. She was a   
dreamer, she liked to spend her time reading and writing. She hoped to become a famous author, like her   
role models, J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. Not that she wasn't encouraged by her parents and her friends,   
they liked her short stories and her fanfictions. But she wanted more then that. She wanted to live that life.   
Not just observe and read about it.  
  
Calling a goodbye to her parents, Mirra grabbed her keys and Jacket, then headed out to her metallic blue  
Matiz (A/N: for all you who don't know what that is, it's a car) and headed for the marina, the best place for  
her to think and clear her head. 


	2. Bree, the Hobbits and Strider

So, Here's the second Chapter. If you didný like the first chapter, that's ok, it was just the begining, I   
promise it will get better.  
Booklover03  
* * * * * * *  
  
Mirra stood at the edge of the jetty in Hillarys Marina. It was sunset and the jetty had long since been  
deserted. The sky and water were a greyish colour, still and calming.  
  
She stood there, gazing into the horizen, thinking about a lot. Mostly about her next story and about  
her best friend Darren O'Conner. They had been such good friends since they were 5. But now he was  
moving to London.  
  
Her favourite song came to her lips. The one that always helped her think and feel calm inside whenever  
she heard or sang it:  
  
I have often dreamed  
of a far off place  
where a great warm welcome  
will be waiting for me  
And the crowds will cheer  
when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
this is where i'm meant to be  
I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know every mile  
will be worth my while  
I will go most anywhere  
to feel like I belong.  
  
As she sang the last few words and glanced at the still, grey water. I golden gleam caught her eye, and she  
shifted her gaze to a small object in the water. Mirra knelt down for a closer look and saw it was a ring. The  
ring looked very familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen it before. The ring had an inscription on   
the inside, but the inscription was not in any language she could think of. Suddenly, realization hit her.  
Mirra gasped. This was the ring from Lord of the Rings. The inscription was in Elvish.  
  
Mirra lay down and leant over the edge of the jetty to reach it. It was probably just a copy, she thought, and  
leant further over the edge. Before Mirra could reach the ring, she was embracing the water. It was cold  
like ice and she couldn't surface. Mirra was loosing breath fast, as she struggled to reach the surface of the  
water. She wasn't going to make it. She was going to die, this was going to be the end of her seventeen   
years. Seconds before her last whisp of breath went too, Mirra landed with a thud on cold hard ground.  
  
Bent over as best she could in a sitting position, Mirra gasped for breath as rain pelted down her face.  
She searched her suroundings, but couldn't place her whereabouts. She wasn't in Hillarys, that was for sure,  
but wherever she was, it must have had something to do with that ring.  
  
Cold and wet, Mirra tried to stand up, but tripped back on something. Mirra studied herself and noticed she  
was nolonger dressed in her denim skirt and purple T-shirt, she had worn in Hillarys, instead she was   
wearing a long saphire blue dress that came down to her toes. On top of the dress she wore a long   
silvery cape, with the hood up over her head. Strapped around her waist, on a leather belt was a beautiful   
silver sword. Looking down at her feet where, not so long ago her trusty sketchers had been, were a pair of   
flat, brown, leather, knee- length, riding boots with silver swirls and lines, embroided onto them.  
  
Fascinated with her new clothing, Mirra did not notice the four small child-like beings walk over to her.  
Pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream, Mirra felt a feather-light tap on her shoulder. She spun   
around to face the least likely person imaginable.  
  
"F-Frodo?" Suprise filled the young Hobbit's eyes and he started to back away.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know who I am? Are you a witch?" Frodo asked her, stopping beside another  
hobbit. This hobbit was slightly taller, blonde and a little rounder in the stomach. Mirra instantly knew who   
it was.  
  
"My name is Mirra Anderson. I don't know where I am nor how I got here, but I do know that you are  
Frodo Baggins of the Shire." She replied. "I am not a witch, merely human, but I do not wish to bring you  
nor your friends any harm."  
  
"How do we know you are not lying and that you are a spy for the enemy?" Asked Sam, in a brave voice.  
  
"There is no way for me to proove to you I am what I say and there is no one here who could back me up,  
but I promise you, all of you, I will guard you, all I ask is that you take me along, with you, on your   
journey." Mirra told the Hobbits, who seemed to ponder such a matter.  
  
Two Hobbits behind, Sam and Frodo, pushed their way past and ran up to Mirra.  
  
"We belive you" Said Pippin, and helped Mirra up, even if she was, 30cms taller then him.  
  
"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but just call me Merry, Lady Mirra" Merry told her and held out a hand to  
her. Mirra smiled at him and shook his offered hand.  
  
"Aye, I will call you that, Merry, if you call me Mirra, I am not much for the formalities" She replied.  
  
"Then call me Pippin" Pippin said, and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"I belive you also, Mirra, as does my good friend, Samwise Gamgee, we will take you on our journey with   
us. But once we find our good friend, Gandalf the Grey, we will test your truthfullness" Frodo told her. Mirra   
took it as a sign, to not let any information about Lord of the Rings slip. But she found it hard to hide her  
happiness of being in Middle Earth.  
  
"One question, where are we?" Mirra asked Frodo, Looking around.  
  
"That is the gate into Bree" Frodo replied, leading the way.  
  
Mirra and the four Hobbits made their way through the pelting rain, towards the gates of Bree. Of course,  
Mirra thought remembering when she had read the books and seen the movies, four years ago. Here they  
meet Aragorn, or as they call him in Bree, Strider.  
  
They reached the gates and Frodo knocked on the gate door. The Gatekeeper opened a shutter, but saw   
only the top of someone's head. He closed that shutter and opened another one that was further down, and  
peered through.  
  
"Hobbits. Four Hobbits and a young maiden. What buisness brings you to Bree?" He asked the small group,  
who had huddled together in the rain.  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn of the Prancing Pony. Our buisness is our own" Frodo repiled, in a bold voice,   
standing before the rest of the group.  
  
"Aright, young sir, I meant no offense, It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange  
folk abroad. Can't be too carful." The Gate keeper told them, opening the gate, to let them through.  
  
Mirra had always thought that Bree looked a bit like Tortuga, from Pirates of the Carribbean. It was muddy  
from the rain and it was full of men, or 'big folk', as Pippin had metioned to her back at the gate. Sam   
accidently bumped into one of the men.  
  
"Out of the way! Watch were you're walking!" Spat the man.  
  
Eventually the group reached the inn and went inside, happy to be out of the rain. Mirra took down her  
hood, so her wet hair could dry.  
  
Frodo approached the desk and was greeted by the Innkeeper,who Mirra remembered, was called Butterbur.  
  
"Excuse me." He said.  
  
"Good evening, little masters." Butterbur said to the Hobbits. "Milady" He nodded towards Mirra. "If you are  
seeking accomodation, I have some cozy Hobbit size rooms and ordinary rooms available....Mr?"  
  
Frodo thought for a second. "Underhill. My name's Underhill." He told Butterbur, who nodded.  
  
"Underhill, yes.." Said Butterbur, thinking.  
  
"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked. Mirra bit her lip knowing the  
answer.  
  
Butterbur seemed confused and pondered the name. "Gandalf? Gandalf...Oh yes! I remember. Elderly chap.  
Big grey beard, and pointy hat."  
  
Frodo smiled and nodded.   
  
"Not seen him for 6 months."   
  
Frodo's heart sank and he turned back to the rest of his group. "What do we do now?" Sam asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, the group (except for Merry) were sat at a small table in the tavern. Pippin, Sam and   
Frodo had gotten half a pint of Ale each and Mirra had just gotten a glass of water, since she didn't like to   
drink. Pippin was chatting away to Mirra about the Shire and all the things he and Merry had done, including   
the time they had set off the Dragon firework in a tent, at Bilbo's 111th birthday party. Mirra chuckled softly,  
remembering that scene in the movie. Sam, however, was not entirely conviced that everything was ok.  
  
"Are you sure, Mr. Frodo, that Gandalf was not hurt on his way to Bree?" He asked.  
  
"Sam- he'll be here. He'll come." Frodo replied, not sounding entirely conviced himself.  
  
A few minutes later, Merry made his way towards the group, with a large mug of Ale. Unfortunately, he   
bumped into one of the big folk, causing him to spill a bit.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Said the man and pushed his way through the crowd.  
  
Merry, carefully placed his mug down on the table and sat down, not taking his eyes of it. Mirra and Pippin   
stared at it in amazement.  
  
"What's that?" Pippin asked, eyes about to pop out of his head.  
  
"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry replied, still not taking his eyes of the mug.  
  
"It comes in pints?!?! I'm getting one!" Said Pippin and raced off.  
  
"You've got a whole half already!!" Sam yelled to him, but it was no use since Pippin was already to the bar.  
  
Mirra shook her head amusedly and took a sip of water.  
  
Sam turned to Frodo. "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." He said. Frodo glanced  
to the corner and Mirra followed his gaze to see, Strider, puffing his pipe, his eyes hidden. Sam was right.  
He was staring.  
  
Mirra didn't know why, but she could remember everything that happened in the movies really well, since   
she hadn't seen, or read the books in four years. It was probably because she was there, in Bree, with the   
Hobbits, that her memory was triggered.  
  
Butterbur walked past their table, but Frodo stopped him, before he could go any further.  
  
"Excuse me. That man in the corner. Who is he?" Frodo asked.  
  
Butterbur looked over to Strider then turned back to Frodo. " He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk,  
they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here, he's known as  
Strider." He explained criptically and walked away.  
  
"Strider.." Frodo whispered, fingering the ring. Mirra watched him intently, wondering. It was almost  
inconceivable that something so small, as a ring, could bring so much fear and destruction.  
  
Pippin's voice broke Mirra and Frodo out of their dazes. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over  
there." Pippin had been talking to some men up at the bar and pointed towards Frodo. " Frodo Baggins.  
He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his   
father's side." He explained.  
  
Anxiously Frodo sprang up and roughly made his way through the crowd towards Pippin.   
  
"Crap" Mirra mumbled and went after Frodo. By time she pushed her way through the crowd, it was too  
late. Frodo was already invisible. She quickly scanned the room for the other Hobbits and saw them   
pushing their way through the crowd towards the stairs. Wasting no time, Mirra ran off after them.  
  
She caught up with them in front of a door, she assumed was the door to Strider's room.  
  
"Mirra, Strider's captued Mr Frodo!" Sam told her. Mirra remembered that Strider had kind of kidnapped   
Frodo, but he was really one of the good guys. Mirra decided to play along, in case the Hobbits or Strider   
suspected anything.  
  
Mirra drew her sword. "On three." She said. "One, Two, Three.." The three Hobbits and Mirra, threw open  
the door. Mirra had her sword out towards Strider and Sam had his fists balled.  
  
Strider, too, had his sword drawn, pointing it at Mirra. She gulped.  
  
"Let him go, or I'll have you Longshanks!" Shouted Sam.  
  
"What stout heart you have, young Master and Miss" Strider said and put his sword away. Mirra, also,  
sheathed her sword. " But that will not save you. You can nolonger wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're  
coming."  
  
* * *  
  
Sam, Merry and Pippin, were asleep in the large bed in Strider's room. Mirra and Frodo could not sleep, so   
they sat at the end of the bed, watching Strider. Who gazed out the window.  
  
Earlier, they had stuffed the beds in their own room, with pilliows, to make it look like Mirra and the Hobbits  
were asleep, in hopes that the enemy would not know the difference.  
  
A loud, fearsome, shreiking, came from below and woke up the three sleeping Hobbits. Mirra and Frodo did  
not flinch, although inside fear threatened to take over. Still Strider gazed out into the night.  
  
"What are they?" Asked Frodo, in a low voice.  
  
Strider looked to him and Mirra and then to the other three Hobbits, who had sat up in the bed. "They were  
once men." He explained, quietly. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings  
of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now   
they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead."   
  
Mirra looked at him. "At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. The are drawn to the power of the One.  
The will never stop hunting you, Frodo." She finished.  
  
All eyes were on her. She glanced at Strider again, he seemed suprised.  
  
"Who are you, Milady?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Mirra. I seek what we all do. Destruction of the one ring. I offer my help." She replied, Knowing it was  
true.  
  
"I accept your propersition, Lady Mirra, but a lady of your stance, should not be involved in such danger as  
this" Strider replied. "But we will bring you along to Rivendell, Lord Elrond will decide what to do."  
  
Mirra nodded. Strider was not entirly wrong, but, she was stronger then she looked. She had been taking   
fencing, with her best friend, Darren, ever since she was nine.  
  
"We will leave early in the morning tomorrow. You should all get some rest." Strider told them and turned   
back to the window.  
  
* * * * * * *  
So.. What do you think? I'm following the movie, by the way, but I am referring to the books for background   
info. It's not a mary sue. And I don't own any of the Characters except for some such as Mirra, Darren and  
some others.  
R&R  
Luv, Boolover03. 


	3. Dreams, Pain and Trust

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up guys, I was shopping for Legolas posters. Well, I can garuntee  
anyone who is waiting, that Legolas makes his appearance in the fifth or fourth chapter and Darren makes   
his in the sixth one. Please keep reading!!! Oh and feel free to suggest any ideas you may have.  
R&R  
Booklover03.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, The group had gotten up around four and loaded the pony. But they didn't end up   
leaving until about six-thirty because Butterbur insisted on Mirra and the Hobbits being well-fed.  
  
Hours later, the company was far away from Bree. Strider was leading them along the countryside. Mirra   
loved it, the senery was beautiful and she loved to walk along through the trees.  
  
The Hobbits didn't seem to notice the senery much. Neither did Strider.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Asked Frodo.  
  
"Into the wild" Replied Strider, from up ahead.  
  
The Hobbits slowed pace so they could talk, Sam holding onto the reins of the pony.  
  
"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Asked Merry.  
  
"We don't. But we don't have much of a choice other to trust him, do we?" Mirra said. "Besides you trusted   
me". She reminded them.  
  
Frodo nodded in agreement. "Mirra's right, we have no choice but to trust he is on our side."  
  
"But where is he leading us?" Asked Sam.  
  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." Said Strider's voice from the bushes further ahead.  
  
"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"How the hell did he hear us?" Mirra asked nobody in particular.  
  
* * *  
  
They treked on for another hour then the company stopped and pulled out some cooking equipment.  
Strider must have noticed his company had stopped because he turned back to them to see Sam, Pippin and   
Merry pulling out cooking equipment and Mirra and Frodo sitting down to rest their feet.  
  
"We do not stop until nightfall" He said.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Asked Pippin, as Sam started to pack up the pot and pans again.  
  
"You've already had it". Replied Strider.  
  
"We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pippin asked again, with a hint of a challenge in his  
voice.  
  
Strider turned around and continued onwards. Mirra swore she had seen him roll his eyes.  
  
"I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Said Merry. Pippin looked shocked.  
  
"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?"  
Asked Pippin getting frantic. Mirra giggled.  
  
"Don't count on it" She finished, patting him on the back.  
  
Just then an apple flew from the direction Strider had left in. Merry caught in and handed it to Pippin, then  
patted him on the back and followed Sam and Frodo as they went after Strider.  
  
Another apple flew towards them and hit Pippin in the head. Pippin looked up at the sky, wondering where  
it came from.  
  
"Come on Pippin" Mirra laughed and followed the company.  
  
* * *  
  
By time nightfall had come, the company had reached the Watchertower. Mirra was greatful to rest her feet  
again. She had been pretty amused most of the day, having taught Pippin how to play scissors, paper, rock.  
  
"This was the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We will rest here tonight." Strider Explained.  
  
Mirra and the Hobbits huddled together in a corner and Strider took out four small swords.  
  
"These are for you." He said to the Hobbits, handing them one each. "Keep them close. I'm going to have a  
look around. Stay here."  
  
Mirra snuggled up in her long, silver cape and soon fell asleep.   
  
# I was walking down a long, dark, narrow path, holding a single candlestick for light. My long white dress   
trailing behind me. Suddenly a gust of wind blew out my candle and everything went black.  
  
"Welcome back to us, Princess." Said a voice.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the darkness. "Show yourself!" I demanded.  
  
"Do not be alarmed, we mean you no harm." Said another voice, calmer and deeper then the first.  
  
"We?" I asked.  
  
Suddenly a blinding light exploded out of my candle. I sheilded my eyes and the light dimed enough so i  
could see perfectly.  
  
Two women stood in front of me, one on each side of a table. On the table sat a silver bowl, filled with   
pure, glistening water.  
  
"Welcome Mirra, we have waited many years for you to return to us." Said the older woman.  
She had long golden hair that hung to her waist. Her beautiful light blue eyes held wisdom and   
kindness. The woman beside her was younger with the same golden hair and dark Saphire eyes that   
mirrored my own.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"My name is Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, and this is my daughter Arania." Said the older woman.  
  
"Don't you recignize me, Mirra? I'm your Mother." Said Arania.  
  
My eyes widened. "But how? You are an elf and I'm a human. Besides, I'm not even from this world." I   
sputtered.  
  
"We sent you to be reborn into that world, to keep you safe." Replied Galadriel.  
  
"Safe? Safe from what?" I demanded.  
  
"Safe from your Father"#  
  
Mirra woke up with beads of sweat across her forehead. Sitting up, she looked around. All the Hobbits were  
asleep, but Strider had his back to her, smoking his pipe.  
  
Mirra stood up and dusted off her dress then made her way over to where Strider was sitting on a hollow   
log.  
  
"You should be asleep, you need to keep up your strength for tomorrow." Said Strider, as Mirra sat down  
beside him on the log.  
  
"I know, But there are some things I don't understand. Can I trust you to keep a secret, Aragorn?" She   
asked.  
  
Strider turned to her, a shocked look on his face. "How do you know my name, Lady Mirra?" He asked her,  
taking a puff of his pipe.  
  
"First I need to know I can trust you, Aragorn. No one can know." Mirra replied, looking straight ahead.  
  
"You can trust me with your life." Said Aragorn. "Tell me".  
  
Mirra explained all about Lord of the Rings (not what happens) and how she saw the ring in the Marina, then  
about how she ended up here and her desicion to go with the Hobbits. Lastly, she told him about her dream.  
Aragorn was quiet during her whole explanation.  
  
"So that's my story" Mirra concluded.  
  
Aragorn was silent.  
  
"You don't belive me, do you?" Mirra asked.  
  
"I do and it explains alot, but I don't understand about your dream. It seems we will have to talk to Gandalf,  
Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel." He replied, looking straight at her.   
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Thankyou for trusting and believing me." Mirra replied, a tear in her eye.  
  
"Your welcome." Aragorn said. "Now get some rest and don't be alarmed if i'm gone when you wake up."  
  
* * *  
  
Mirra didn't get alot of rest, she woke up later to the smell of burning and murmured voices. The three   
Hobbits that had been awake, were gathered around a small pot and fire.   
  
"My tomato's burst." Said Merry.  
  
"Could I have some bacon?" Asked Pippin.  
  
"Ok" Merry replied. "Want a tomato, Sam?"  
  
"Dammit!" Muttered Mirra, standing up. She was trying to change some things, bad things in the story   
that were better off not happening.  
  
Frodo stood up too and walked over to the group. "What are you doing?" He asked in an urgent voice.  
  
"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon". Replied Merry.  
  
"We saved some for you and Mirra, Mr. Frodo" Added Sam.  
  
"Put it out, you fools!! Put it out!!" Cried Frodo, stamping on the fire.  
  
"Frodo! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!!" Mirra said pulling the Hobbit away and proceeded to smother the flame  
with the bottom of her dress.  
  
"Well that's nice, Mirra, ash my tomatoes." Pippin said sacasticaly.  
  
Mirra gave him a death glare.  
  
Suddenly a shreik cut through the night. All the colour drew out of Mirra's face as Four Nazgul appeared,  
encirling the company. She drew her sword and stepped in front off the rest of the company, who had   
already drawn their swords.  
  
"Go!" Shouted Frodo, gesturing for the company to go to the top of the Watchtower.  
  
The Nazgul followed the company to the top, where they were trapped.  
  
"Back you devils!" Shouted Sam. But the Nazgul paid no attention to him.  
  
The Nazgul drew their swords, still coming closer. They swiped Merry, Pippin and Sam away, leaving Mirra  
alone to protect Frodo. Mirra had never been more scared in her life, but she pushed the pesky feeling aside  
and tightened her grip on the sword.  
  
"If you want him you have to get past me first!!!!" She yelled, sword at the ready.  
  
"Step aside She-witch!" Hissed the Nazgul in front of her.  
  
"Never!" She spat.  
  
In a move so fast she didn't see it, two Nazgul darted forward slashing at her. She only managed to block  
one of them, the other slashed her arm and threw her aside. Mirra's head hit a rock and knocked her  
unconsious.  
  
"Mirra!" Frodo yelled and fell backwards.  
  
The Nazgul stood over him, their swords raised, ready to strike. In panic, Frodo ripped the ring off his chain   
and shoved it on his finger, making him invisible to everyone but the Nazgul.  
  
Frodo looked up at the Nazgul, who were now dressed as kings and surrounded by a white light. The   
Witch-king stepped forward and held out his hand, as if expecting Frodo to simply give the ring to him,   
and spoke to Frodo in black speech. Horrified, Frodo pulled his ring hand away from the Witch-king.  
Angered, the Witch-king pulled out his sword and stabbed Frodo in the shoulder.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Frodo yelled in pain.  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn jumped out from behind the Witch-king, holding a torch in one hand and his sword in   
the other, and started to attack the Nazgul, while Frodo pulled off the ring.  
  
"Frodo!" Cried Sam, rushing over to his friend.  
  
"Oh, Sam." Whispered Frodo.  
  
Aragorn swiped at the Nazgul with his torch, managing to set one alight, causing them to flee from the  
Watchtower.  
  
Aragorn made his way back to Frodo, who was now surrounded by everyone, including Mirra, who had   
woken up a few moments ago, now with a cut above her eye, from when she hit the rock.  
  
"Strider!" Sam cried, fearful for his best friends safety. "Help him Strider!"  
  
"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Aragorn explained, examining the dropped sword, which   
dissolved in his hand. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine. Hurry!" He said and lifted  
Frodo over his shoulder, and led the company off into the night.  
  
"Were six days from Rivendell, we'll never make it!" Sam called after Aragorn.  
  
"Hold on Frodo" Aragorn whispered to Frodo.  
  
"Gandalf!!" Cried Frodo.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later the company stopped again, Aragorn stood holding a torch, watching over Sam and Frodo.  
  
"He's going cold!" Sam cried to Aragorn.  
  
"Is he going to die?" Asked Pippin, sounding quite worried.  
  
"He's passing into the Shadow world. Soon he'll become a wraith like them." Aragorn replied, darkly.  
  
Mirra looked at her feet, not letting the tears in her eyes be seen. She had failed protecting Frodo from the  
Morgul blade. 'You can still change things' Said her inner voice 'and you will'.  
  
The shreik of the Nazgul pulled Mirra out of her thoughts.  
  
"They're close!" Cried Merry.  
  
Aragorn got an idea and rushed over to Sam. "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" He asked.  
  
"Athelas?"  
  
Aragorn tried another name. "Kingsfoil?"  
  
"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed." Replied Sam, slightly confused.  
  
"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!" He said and handed Sam a torch. Then went off to find the  
Kingsfoil.  
  
Mirra sat down beside Frodo and dabbed his forehead with her hankercheif.  
  
"It's ok" She Whispered, ignoring the searing pain from her arm.   
  
She had torn the Hankercheif in half and used it for a bandage, over the slash on her arm. Luckily, it hadn't   
been too deep to be very serious.  
  
A short while later Sam came back, having no luck finding any Kingsfoil and was feeling bad about it.  
  
"Don't feel bad Sam." Mirra told him. "I'm sure Strider will be able to find some, Frodo will be fine."  
  
"But how can you be sure?" Sam asked.  
  
Before Mirra could answer, Aragorn came back, Arwen with him. Mirra moved out of the way while Arwen  
spoke to Frodo in Elvish.  
  
"Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad" She said.  
  
"Who is she?" Asked Merry, his voice filled with curiosity and worry.  
  
"Frodo.." Arwen said, as Aragorn took the weed out of his mouth and placed it on Frodo's wound.  
  
"She's an Elf." Replied Sam.  
  
"He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen said to Aragorn, as he placed   
Frodo on Arwen's horse. "I have been looking for you for two days."  
  
"Where are you taking him?!" Asked Sam, franticaly.  
  
"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Arwen went on.  
  
"Dartho guin berian. Rych le ad tolthathon." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." Replied Arwen.  
  
For some reason Mirra exactly what was being said, although she didn't know any Elvish. It was probably  
just because she had seen the movie so many times. Besides, Darren was the one who could speak fluent  
Elvish, he could even swear in it.  
  
"Andelu i ven." Aragorn said to Arwen.  
  
"What are they saying?" Pippin asked Mirra.  
  
"It's not my buisness to tell." She replied.  
  
"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hur, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." Arwen said to Aragorn.  
  
"Be est lin" Aragorn replied, giving in.  
  
Arwen climbed onto her horse, ready to go.  
  
"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!" Aragorn told her. Mirra could basicly see the love radiating of the two.  
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" Arwen said to her horse and rode off.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sam asked. "Those wraiths are still out there!"  
  
"Don't worry, Sam, Arwen knows what she's doing." Aragorn replied. " Come we have a six day trip ahead  
of us." He said and started to pack up their belongings.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
So there is chapter three. Yep, you guessed it! Background story, about Mirra's real parents. But we won't   
really find out about that till later on.  
So R&R and you'll get more.  
Luv, Booklover03 


	4. Rivendell Revelations

Hey guys!! Thanks for your reveiws!! Sorry about the grammer mistakes. I have decided that Legolas comes  
in this chapter. Sorry it took so long.  
R&R  
Luv Sam.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It was night-time, four days after they had last seen Frodo, when they arrived in Rivendell. Lord Elrond,   
Arwen, the twins and a bunch of other elves were there to greet them. Among them was Gandalf, who had  
heard from Arwen, about Mirra's presence with Aragorn and the Hobbits. He was curious about the girl and  
how she had come to be with the Hobbits.   
  
* * *  
  
"This is your room, My Lady." Said Krista, a servent in the house of Rivendell, showing Mirra to a large guest  
room, filled with a large bed, dressing table and wardrobe.   
  
"Thankyou, it's lovely." She replied, admiring the purple drapes.  
  
"Sleep well, you must be tired, My Lady. Tommorrow after breakfast, Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you   
in his study." Krista explained.  
  
"Again, thankyou. What is your name?" Asked Mirra, turning towards the maid.  
  
"Krista, My Lady." She replied.  
  
"Krista, my name is Mirra." Mirra told her. "Don't call me lady, i'm not higher then you are, we are equal."  
  
Krista smiled. "Then I won't." She said and made her exit.  
  
Mirra smiled and walked into her given room, liking it instantly. She stopped by a mirror and studied   
herself. She didn't look different, but she sure felt it. She opened her mouth, expecting to see the evil braces,   
glinting back at her, but she saw only her teeth, which were straighter as if she had gotten the braces off.   
This had to be a dream, she thought and pinched herself.  
  
"Ow!" She yelped.  
  
It was real, she really was in Rivendell. Her face burst into a gigantic grin, she had never been happier.  
  
* * *  
  
Once Mirra made it to the dining hall the next day, she caught sight of the three Hobbits, all looking gloomy,  
and headed over to them.   
  
"By the looks on your faces, I take it that Frodo, has not woken up yet." She said.  
  
"No, he hasn't." Replied Sam, head down.  
  
"Will you come with us to see him today, Mirra?" Asked Pippin, looking up at her.  
  
"I would like to, but I can't, I have a meeting with Lord Elrond this morning." She told him. "But   
hopefully, when my meeting has finished, I will be able to visit."  
  
Mirra sat down beside Pippin and proceeded to eat her porridge (assuming that they had porridge in Middle  
Earth).  
  
Once Mirra was finished, she bade the Hobbits goodbye and left in search of Elrond's study.  
  
* * *  
  
Half an hour later, Mirra was incredibly lost. Sighing she sat down on a bench, looking at her feet.  
  
"Hello, you are Mirra, aren't you, are you lost?" Asked a female voice. Mirra looked up to see Arwen starring  
down at her.  
  
"I am." Replied Mirra. "I'm trying to get to Lord Elrond's study."  
  
"I am Arwen, Lord Elrond is my father." Arwen told her, holding out a hand to help Mirra up. "I'm sorry we   
weren't properly introduced, when I met you with Aragorn and the Hobbits."  
  
"Frodo needed you more at the time." Mirra explained as Arwen lead the way towards her father's study.  
  
"Yes." Arwen replied.  
  
Shortly after, Arwen stopped in front of two large grey oak doors.  
  
"Here you are, Mirra, I hope to see you around soon." She said.  
  
"Thankyou, I'm very glad I met you." Mirra replied, beaming at her.  
  
"Your welcome" Arwen replied, smiling back.  
  
After Arwen left, Mirra turned to the large doors and knocked.  
  
"Come in." Said a voice from inside.  
  
Mirra opened a door and stepped inside. Elrond sat at his desk and standing next to him was Gandalf, who  
she was oddly suprised to see.  
  
"Welcome, Lady Mirra, I am Lord Elrond and this is Gandalf the Grey." Said Elrond, gesturing to Gandalf.  
"Gandalf and I were curious as to how you came to be with the Hobbits and Aragorn."  
  
"We believe you are who you say you are, but we do not understand how you came to be in the company,  
of the Hobbits." Gandalf explained.  
  
Mirra felt like a little kid again, getting in trouble from her parents and before she could stop herself, she  
blurted everything to Elrond and Gandalf that she had told Aragorn back on Weathertop. Just like Aragorn,  
they were silent, but she saw their eyes widen when she explained her dream. When she had finished, Mirra  
sat down in a chair beside her and waited.  
  
"Well, I must admit I was certainly unready for such an explanation." Said Gandalf, finally.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Mirra asked.  
  
"We do, Mirra, we have been waiting for your return for a long time" Replied Elrond.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You don't know the story, do you Mirra?" Elrond asked her.  
  
"What story?" Mirra asked, totally confused.  
  
"About your Mother and Father." Gandalf told her.  
  
"All I know is what I was told in my dream." She replied.  
  
"Then I think it's time you were told." Said Elrond, looking right at her and Gandalf placed himself in a chair  
beside Mirra's.  
  
"Three thousand years ago, not long before  
the war for the Ring of power, Princess Arania   
fell in love with a young man. Margilo was a   
mortal man, and it took them four years to   
convince Arania's parents, Lord Celeborn and   
Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, to approve of their   
marrige. The wedding was grand and  
men and elves from all over Middle Earth   
travelled for days to attend.   
Three years later Princess Mirra was born.   
On the aniversary of Mirra's birth, Margilo   
kidnapped Queen Arania and Princess  
Mirra, taking them to Mordor where he revealed   
that he was not Margilo but the sorceror Marith,   
who had been in the league with Sauron for many   
years, for he was also immortal. He explained to   
Arania about the prophercy of a girl who would   
bring the downfall of Middle Earth, a valued   
servent of Sauron. Enraged by her betrayal,  
Arania attacked Marith, but he overpowered her  
and killed her. With the last whisp of power and  
energy Arania had left, she sent Mirra to be reborn  
into your world. Ever since that day Marith has  
been in Mordor, searching for a spell to bring  
you back. Since you are here, I think he finally found it."  
  
Mirra's mouth fell open, literally. For a moment no one spoke, then Gandalf broke the silence.  
  
"I think it would be best to inform Aragorn of this, since he too knows of your dreams." He said.  
  
Mirra nodded. Still not able to believe it.   
  
"Oh my God." She said finally. "I didn't realise that my life was so important. So, then that makes me a half-  
elf, half-sorceress?"  
  
"Yes. It's important that you don't come in contact with Marith, who knows what would happen if   
he found out your true identity." Elrond explained.  
  
Mirra nodded again. "I think I need to lie down." She said, feeling queasy.  
  
"I'll escort you back to your room." Said Gandalf.  
  
* * *  
  
Mirra spent the next two days by Frodo's side with Sam, waiting for him to wake up. Finally, on the third day  
of waiting Frodo began to stirr. Mirra, who had fallen asleep in a chair the night before, rushed out to find  
Sam.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Frodo, sitting up in his bed.  
  
"You are in the house of Elrond, and it's 10 '0 clock in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to  
know." Replied Gandalf, now occupying the chair Mirra had been asleep in.  
  
"Gandalf!" Cried Frodo.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. You're lucky to be here too, a few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid.  
But you had some strength in you, my dear Hobbit." Gandalf told him, taking a puff of his pipe.  
  
"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo asked the wizard, confusion and worry written  
across his face.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, Frodo. I was delayed." Gandalf replied, casually and seemed to be thinking.  
  
"Gandalf? What is it?" Frodo asked, noticing the wizards change in mood.  
  
"Nothing, Frodo." He replied.  
  
"Frodo!!!" Cried Sam, who practically flew onto the bed and gave Frodo a tight hug.  
  
"We're so glad your awake!" Said Mirra, hugging him also.  
  
"I can't breathe!!" Laughed Frodo, Mirra and Sam released him.  
  
"Sam and Mirra have hardly left your side." Gandalf explained to Frodo, with a smile.  
  
"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf." Said Sam, Gandalf nodded.  
  
"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you are beginning to mend." He said.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Said Elrond, from the doorway.  
  
Mirra couldn't stop smiling, her failure didn't change anything.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Lord Elrond held a huge feast in honour of Frodo's awakening. Almost everyone in Rivendell  
attended.  
  
Mirra sat at, what she referred to as the "Royal table", between Aragorn and Elrohir. (She had met the  
twins during the day.)  
  
She spent most of the time conversing with Aragorn, mostly about his childhood. Interestingly, he had   
quite a few humorus stories to tell, most of them included Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
".....so there I was, in the middle of Rivendell, wearing only my underwear." Said Aragorn, finishing a story  
where Elladan and Elrohir had stolen his clothes.  
  
Mirra started to laugh, but it ceased when she felt eyes on the back of her neck. She shifted her gaze to see  
who it was. A blonde elf, with clear blue eyes was staring at her, but he looked away when Mirra looked at  
him.  
  
"Aragorn, who is that?" She asked. (A/N: just so everyone knows, it goes along the movie lines, but they  
are the charactors are from the books. eg. Legolas is not Orlando Bloom, sorry to disapoint you.)  
  
Aragorn looked over her shoulder to see who she was talking about. "That is Legolas, son of Thranduil,  
King of Mirkwood, which was once known as Greenwood." He told her.  
  
Mirra's mouth fell open. This Legolas was even hotter then the Orlando Bloom-Legolas, if that was even  
possible. "Can I tell you a secret, Aragorn?" She asked.  
  
"Anything." He replied, curious, she had told him all about her meeting with Elrond and Gandalf, days ago.  
  
"When I was younger and I watched the movies, moving pictures, of Lord of the Rings, this guy named   
Orlando Bloom played Legolas. I really fancied Legolas alot back then." Mirra explained, blushing a deep   
shade of red.  
  
Aragorn chuckled and Mirra gave him the evils. "Well, I don't really blame you, Legolas once told me that   
he had to leave Mirkwood for a while because a girl was following him everywhere."  
  
At this Mirra laughed.   
  
"Mirra fancies Legolas?" Asked Elrohir, eyebrows rasied.  
  
"No, I used to." She replied, blushing a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, your secrets safe with us." Elladan told her, sitting beside his brother.  
  
Before Mirra could answer, the twins got up and raced out of the dining hall.  
  
"Oh, no." She groaned.  
  
Aragorn laughed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Well, there you go. Legolas is finally in there. In the next chapter Darren comes in and Mirra actually talks  
to Legolas. Happy reading.  
R&R.  
Luv Sam. 


	5. Darren and The Prince Of Mirkwood

Darren O'Connor sat at the end of the jetty in Hillarys Marina, with his head in his hands. Almost three   
weeks ago, his best friend, Mirra Anderson, had disappeared at that very same jetty. Her parents had found  
her car in the car park, about two days after she had been missing. A local shopkeeper had told them that   
he in fact did see a girl of Mirra's description that day, but had seen her fall into the water and when he ran   
over to help her the girl was gone. Nearly hysterical, Mr and Mrs Anderson had called round to see Juliet   
and Adam O'Connor, who cancelled their flight to London to help search. Darren who had been in his room  
reading at the time, had thought it was another of the jokes that his best friend liked to pull on him. Boy   
was he ever wrong.  
  
The wind began to pick up, blowing Darren's short brown hair all over the place. He lifted his face out of his  
hands, tear streaks were evident and his chocolate eyes were red from crying. A small ripple in the water   
caught his eye, not that far from where his legs were dangled over the edge of the jetty. When he looked  
closer, Darren saw a small gold ring, half buried by the sand. Curious, he leaned in for a closer look.  
  
SPLASH! Darren hit the water. It stabbed at him like icy knives, hitting him all over his body. He was sinking,  
lower and lower, to the bottom. He lay sprawled out on the sand, unable to surface. The ring lay inches   
away from his head. Darren reached out his hand and snatched it, but his triumph was short because he was  
suddenly pulled through a swirling mass of green light. After what seemed like hours and only had been   
minutes, Darren landed flat on his back in the middle of a woodland clearing.  
  
Breathing heavily, Darren shakily rose to his feet and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"Well, I can rule out anywhere in Hillarys…" He muttered and brushed the dirt off his…..tunic?  
  
Darren looked down at himself. He was no longer wearing the jeans and T-shirt he had put on that morning,  
but instead was dressed in a dark green tunic and black tights. On his feet were brown boots embroided   
with silver and gold threads. By his side, was hung a beautiful sword, encrusted with a single ruby.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Behind him, Darren heard a twig snap and as quick a lightening he was surrounded by 40 arrows, pointed at  
him.  
  
"Oh my god."

......................

The water in the pool sized bath reached Mirra's chin as she indulged in it's warmth. She washed her hair   
with the lavender smelling, Middle Earth equivalent of shampoo and conditioner, then hopped out and   
pulled on a pale green dress. Letting her wet hair hang in a plait down her back.  
  
"Morning, Sam." Mirra said as she sat down beside him in the dining hall.  
  
"Hello, Mirra, Elrohir was looking for you." Sam replied.  
  
"For me? Why, what did he want?" Mirra asked, taking a bite of her Elvish breakfast.  
  
"I don't know, something about "the Prince of Mirkwood" I had no idea what he was talking about." Said   
Sam, taking another spoonful of porridge.  
  
Mirra almost chocked on her food.

..........................

Mirra spent the rest of the day, trying to avoid the twins, which was working quite well to tell the truth.  
  
It was late afternoon and Mirra was making her way down a corridor, her nose in a book, that she had been  
aloud to borrow from Elrond's study. The bottom of her gown got caught under her shoes and she tripped   
her book flying away.   
  
"Damn.." Mirra muttered under her breath and started to get up.  
  
"Are you alright, milady?" Someone asked and helped her up. Mirra nodded.   
  
Two clear blue eyes met Mirra's Sapphire ones and she was mesmerized. The kind stranger that was helping  
her up for tripping, was in fact non other then the Prince of Mirkwood himself.  
  
This realization made Mirra trip again.  
  
"Be careful, we don't want to trip again." Said Legolas, catching her halfway.  
  
"No.." Mirra whispered, eye's meeting the Prince's again.  
  
"I am Legolas of Mirkwood." Legolas, told her giving a bow.  
  
"I'm Mirra." She replied, when she could speak again.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you." Said Legolas, placing a soft kiss on her hand.   
  
Mirra was sure she was red now. Then she remembered her book.  
  
"Oh! Where is my book?" She gasped.  
  
"Here it is." Smiled Legolas, picking up the book from by her feet and handing it to her.  
  
"Thankyou." Mirra smiled up at him. Yep, she thought, I love being in Middle Earth.

...................

Darren sat wide-eyed staring at the man in front of him. Elrond of Rivendell?!?!?! This defiantly had to be a   
dream.   
  
"Mirra, would never believe this.." He murmured.  
  
Elrond arched his eyebrow. "How do you know my niece?" He asked the boy in front of him, who looked   
equally shocked.  
  
"She's my best friend, how can she be your niece? She's never spoken of you before!" Darren's head was   
whizzing, he _was_ dreaming, there was no other explanation for it.  
  
Elrond got up from his desk and walked over to the door. "Hatheó, could you bring my niece, Mirra, to me."   
He told the servant who was waiting just outside the door.  
  
_Ok, this was weird._

_...................._

Mirra and Legolas were sitting in the gardens of Rivendell, simply talking and enjoying the warm sun,   
when a servant from Elrond came running up the path.  
  
"Lady Mirra!" He called. "Your uncle, Lord Elrond, wishes to see you."  
  
I never knew that Lord Elrond had a niece, thought Legolas.  
  
"Do you have any idea why, Hatheó?" Mirra asked, wondering why Elrond wanted to see her.  
  
"None, my lady."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." She told him, then turned to Legolas. "I'm sorry I have to go Legolas, I've had a great  
time talking to you, perhaps we can talk again?"  
  
Legolas liked that idea. "Of course, would you let me accompany you to your uncle's study?"  
  
"Sure."

....................

Darren and Elrond sat opposite each other, not speaking, when finally there was a light knocking on the   
door.  
  
"Come in." Elrond called.  
  
The door opened and Mirra came in, a curious look on her face. "You sent for me?"  
  
Darren recognised that voiced, he turned around to face the door.  
  
"Mirra…" He whispered. It was true, Mirra was standing in the doorway dressed in a beautiful pale green   
gown. She looked great. Now Darren really hoped he wasn't dreaming.  
  
Mirra on the other hand was confused. She looked down at the boy sat opposite her new found uncle.   
  
"Darren?"  
  
"Mirra!" Before anyone could stop him he was out of the chair and at the door with his arms wrapped tightly  
around Mirra.   
  
"OhmygodMirraIwasterrifiedIthoughtsomethinghadhappenedtoyou!"  
  
"Darren, slow down!" Mirra cried when he released her. "It's wonderful to see you, don't get me wrong, but   
what are you doing here?"  
  
Darren's face fell. "I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
Elrond chuckled. "I guess he's a friend of your's then, Mirra."  
  
Mirra nodded.  
  
"Well then young sir, your are welcome to stay in Rivendell as long as you like."  
  
"Thankyou." Darren mumbled.  
  
"Your welcome. Mirra, do not forget that tomorrow the council will be held." Elrond said and Mirra nodded   
again. "Well, you two must have quite a bit to talk about, run along then."  
  
Mirra and Darren left Elrond's study and made their way into the garden.  
  
"You didn't answer my question before." Mirra, said an hour later, he face in the direction of the setting sun.   
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know how I got here, all I know is that I am here and so are you. It works for   
me." He replied, smiling.  
  
"What was it like? I mean before you came here?"  
  
"It was sad and lonely, we all miss you Mirra, your mum and dad are beside themselves with worry, no one   
knows what happened to you. There must be a way back there and I'm going to find it."  
  
_Her mum and dad_. Mirra felt a stab at her heart, how could she not have thought about them? She let out a   
tear, for the first time since she came to Middle Earth, she felt homesick.

......................

Thankyou everyone for you good reviews, especially to OrangeBlossom07!!!  
  
Sorry it took ages to update!  
  
Luv, Sam. 


	6. The Council

The council of Elrond came early the next day, so Mirra rose and dressed in a dark violet coloured velvet dress. A quick rapping on her chamber door, alerted Mirra that Krista had arrived to escort her to the council.

Once they arrived, Krista took her leave and Mirra took her place in a seat next to Elrohir on the right of Elrond. Darren somehow managed to get a place at the meeting. He looked quite smug in his Emerald tunic and black leggings, sat to the left of Aragorn. When her caught Mirra's gaze he smiled and tapped his head to indicate the small silver sapphire-encrusted circlet, that was perched on her forehead. Blushing, she shifted her gaze only to find herself staring into the clear blue eyes of Legolas.

The nervous chatter that filled the chamber came to a halt once Elrond rose to speak. "Friends of old, strangers of distant lands, hear me. We are here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth is standing upon the brink of destruction and will fall lest we band together as one. We are bound by the fate of a ring and a lady. Lady Mirra, Frodo, come forth."

The chatter returned as Frodo and Mirra came to stand with Elrond, but this time it was full of fear and confusion.

"Place the ring on the table, Frodo." Elrond said and Frodo complied, placing the ring on a small table that stood in the middle of the council.

A small gasp rang through Elrond's guests.

Boromir was first to speak. "So the legends are true. The ring of power and the Princess of destruction."

Mirra felt a fear clench at her heart at the word destruction and Darren's face paled.

"Why they are gifts." Boromir continued, eyeing Mirra carefully as he stood. "Why not use them." Mirra shuddered. "Much blood of my people has been spilt to keep the forces of Mordor at bay. Give Gondor the weapons of Mordor, let us use them against him."

Mirra couldn't hold back her retort. "I not will be used as a weapon for any one! Especially for such a daft idea as that!"

Aragorn, sensing Mirra's discomfort, flew to her rescue. "Princess Mirra is of no use to us unless The Sorcerer Marith were to be alerted of her presence in Middle Earth. As for the One Ring, it will not wield to us, it has no other master then Sauron."

A few of the council members shuddered at the name. _Kinda like Harry Potter,_ Mirra thought.

Boromir looked at Aragorn with disgust. "What would a mere _Ranger _know of this matter?"

This time it was Legolas who jumped to Aragorn's rescue. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Mirra glanced at Darren, she could tell he was getting excited.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, almost unable to believe it.

"Aye and heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas snapped, glaring at Boromir.

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn muttered in Elvish.

Boromir's gaze returned to Aragorn and spat out at him: "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Don't worry, Boromir, you will have one soon enough." Mirra gave a sly smile.

"You speak boldly, princess, we shall see if your statement is true." He snarled before winning a silencing look from Gandalf and flopping into his seat.

Recovering from the arguments that had taken place, Elrond once again addressed the council. "This ring must be destroyed and the princess kept safe. The ring must be taken to Mordor and thrown into the fiery chasms from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence.

Mirra just about jumped out of her skin with a mixture of fear and excitement. Darren, noticing this, once again looked pale.

Boromir just simply wouldn't quit. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Oh Mirra so awaited this moment. "Folly? Oh, no. Cowardliness I would say, for I indeed know that this ring can be destroyed. From the world I was transported there was a book entitled Lord Of The Rings, which tells the story of the one ring and it's journey to Mordor and the darkest days of Middle Earth. So a folly? No. A dream? No. But a truth? Yes! This ring can be destroyed!

Boromir raised an eyebrow in a mocking gesture. "Twice has your tongue gone a-wagging without the consult of your brain, it is folly speaking of such things, especially when the speaker is a mere child!"

If Boromir hadn't of turned his head at that moment, he would have seen the blazing fury in Mirra's eye's and the oncoming attack she was about to place on him and luckily for him, Darren noticed.

"Mirra, no!" He hissed, grabbing Mirra's raised arm.

Angrily, Mirra lowered her arm and stalked back to her seat beside Elrohir. "Bastard." She mutterd.

"That is enough!" Elrond barked. "From both of you. There are more important matters that must urgently be resolved! This ring must be destroyed!"

"But why must we destroy such a beautiful piece?" Someone said.

"Beautiful? Middle Earth's fate lies within it! It must be destroyed" Said another.

"Oh, and you think you're the one to do it!"

Suddenly the whole of the council was arguing, and soon only Mirra, Elrohir and Elladan we left seated. Mirra, still silently fuming.

In the midst of the loud voices, each trying to out do the others, Frodo's small voice sounded. "I will take it! I will take it!"

Gandalf turned sadly to face the young hobbit, who barely reach his waist.

"I will take the ring to Mordor!" Frodo cried again. "Although I do not know the way."

The council silenced and resumed their seats, with expressions of pain and confusion written on their faces.

Gandaf moved to stand beside Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear."

This is my chance, Mirra thought and rose from her own seat, her anger vanished. "After years off learning, I find myself skilled with a sword and I offer it to you Frodo, I too will help you bear this great burden." Before anyone could stop her she moved beside Gandalf, who looked at her bewildered, yet said nothing.

Darren stood now. "The Princess if my best friend and I see it my duty to protect her, as I too and handy with a sword. I 'm coming with you."

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir joined next followed by Sam, Merry and Pippin, who had been eavesdropping the whole time.

Elrond Stood before them all. "Eleven companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

The whole council cheered and for the first time Mirra felt a great sense of belonging.

This was going to be far different then the J.R.R Tolkein version, She thought.


	7. On The Road

As Mirra stared long and hard at her reflection in the mirror, she thought about the reality of what she was about to do: She was about to travel with the Fellowship to destroy the ring of power. But had she screwed up? So far all the events leading up to the council had happened like they were suposed to and, although Mirra had intended to stop Frodo from being pierced with the Morgul Blade, the plot of _Lord of the Rings_ remained mostly unchanged. However, she knew that her very presence in Middle Earth had disrupted things greatly. But then had they truly? She already knew that she belonged here. 

The wrap of knuckles against the hard wood of her bedroom door alerted her to Darren's presence in the room, and she turned to him, a faint smile touching her lips. "Well, how do I look?" She asked.

Darren took in the sight of Mirra dressed in black leggings, a forest green tunic and brown, knee-length riding boots embroided with silver patterns. The only symbol of her royalty was the emerald circlet she wore over the high ponytail in her hair. He was stunned.

"It just needs a finishing touch." She added, strapping the leather sword sheath to her hips and sliding the sword inside. "Voila."

Darren made a cross over his chest. "You look like the Middle Earth Joan of Arc." He replied, earning himself pillow in the face.

"Fool. You're one to talk when you look like Link from the Legend of Zelda." Mirra teased, poking him in the stomach before throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad your coming with me, Darren."

Darren hugged her back, almost afraid to let go, that she'd go somewhere far away where he couldn't follow. "I'll always be with you." He murmured, mostly to himself. "Besides," He said more loudly. "Someone has to stop you from killing Boromir."

Mirra opened her mouth to reply but Darren cut her short. "When it's his time and not before!"

"You know me so well." Mirra chuckled.

"Milady Mirra, the fellowship is assembling in the courtyard." Came the voice of the steward from the doorway.

"Very well, we shall leave momentarily." Mirra told him and the steward scurried off.

Darren caught Mirra's gaze. "Well, this is it."

"I take it there are no second breakfasts on this trip either?"

This time it was Gandalf to smack Pippin over the head as the fellowship marched on. It had been barely two hours since they had left Rivendell and they were hours away from their first rest stop.

"You know, Pip, if you play a game to occupy the time you'll find that before you know it, it will be time for lunch." Mirra told him.

"What kind of game?" This from Merry who had been walking beside Sam a little further along the group.

From somewhere up ahead came Boromir's voice. "A quiet game, were the first one to talk loses."

Mirra ignored him. "Well, that depends, you can play word games, rock, paper, scissors or even sing."

"Mirra always did have a beautiful voice." Darren chimed in. "Why don't you sing for them, Mir."

Embarrassed she waved them off. "No, no, I think it's more of a game sort of time, don't you Frodo?"

Frodo glanced back a Mirra, then Darren, then Gandalf who was walking beside him. "Uh...yes?"

"Exactly. So we should-

"You will promise to sing for us later won't you, Princess?" Asked Legolas, his periwinkle blue eyes brimming with amusement.

Mirra stared and was suddenly transported back to a day in the nineth grade when she had fantisised about staring into those eyes. She'd been in love with Orlando Bloom at that point and couldn't help but watch _Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean_ and _Troy_ fifty times over.

Aware that Legolas was still waiting for an answer, as was Merry, Pippin, Darren and Frodo (and she was certain, Gandalf), she blushed and mumbled, "Ok."

Legolas smiled, something she could watch all day, and turned to see in front. One thing was for sure, she'd have to try really hard if she wanted to maintain a coherant conversation around this prince.

That night, they stopped in a woodland clearing to rest for the night. After a small dinner of beans and vegetables, they all rolled out their sleeping bags, except for Aragorn who had volunteered for the first watch.

Merry and Pippin sat on a log playing rock, paper, scissors, Boromir and Gimli stared at the campfire, Legolas spoke to Aragorn in Elvish, Sam and Frodo washed the dishes, Darren spoke to Gandalf about Middle Earth and Mirra humed softly to herself as she placed the clean plates away in the rucksacks.

"You promised to sing us a song, Mirra. Can you sing one for us now?" Pippin called, startling her from her imagination.

"Now?"

"Yes, please."

Placing the last plate away, she walked over and sat beside Pippin on the log. "Alright, what would you like me to sing?"

"A nice lullaby would be nice, Mirra." Mirra silently applauded herself. She had been right: Gandalf had been listening.

Giving it a thought for a moment, she decided on the song she would sing.  
She looked around the circle, ten pairs of eyes stared back at her. Clearing her throat, Mirra began.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling thru

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

the dream that you wish will come true"


	8. Darren's Fear

Darren woke up in a sweat. _What was that?_ He wondered, _All I remember is Mirra, something about Mirra_. He shook his head to clear it and stood up, stumbling over to the log, where Gandalf, who was now on watch, sat smoking his pipe. The rest of the Fellowship was sleeping as soundly as one could sleep on the forest floor, Mirra occasionally moaned in her sleep. 

"Did you have a nightmare, Master Darren?" Gandalf asked between puffs, giving Darren a look.

Darren nodded. "It is not the first time. I was up half the night last night as well." He admitted, running a hand through his rumpled hair. "It is the same dream."

Gandalf puffed a smoke ring into the air. "It is understandable to be afraid; It is not a easy thing this. Mordor holds horrors beyond anything imaginable.I, too, am at times terrified."

"But it's not Mordor that frightens me, Gandalf." Darren whispered, stealing a glance in Mirra's direction, who had her back to him.

Following Darren's gaze to the sleeping princess, Gandalf murmured, "Aye. She should not have come, but I am sure it would be safer to have her in the company of the Fellowship for the time being. When the Sorcerer Marith arises he will search Middle Earth over until he finds her, and without someone to protect her she will be lost. As strong as he may be, Lord Elrond is not strong enough to overcome Marith and bringing danger to Rivendell would be pointless."

For once when it came to Lord of the Rings, Darren drew a blank. Marith. Who was Marith?

Somehow sensing Darren's unspoken question, Gandalf said, "Mirra has not told you? About her parents?" Off the look he received he begun to explain what, barely a week ago, he had told Mirra herself about Lady Arania. When he was finished he took a puff of his pipe and watched the play of emotion on the young man's face.

"She is the daughter of an elf and dark sorcerer?" Darren asked. Gandalf nodded. "Her mother sent her to our world to be reborn in order to protect her?" Another nod. Darren's head spun. "Oh god…"

He thought back to the day he first met Mirra. He'd been almost six then and as a tough second grader, had offered to help when a bully had stolen her lunch. He recalled looking into those frightened sapphire eyes surrounded by thick caramel curls, pulled back into innocent pig tails. Since that day, he'd always been there to save her. Especially after a rough break up and she'd left, Darren had been the one to find her and bring her home.

He swallowed. Hard. "Wha-what will happens if Mirra is taken by Marith?" He whispered, barely audible.

"Her power would become subject to evil and she would be the very key to the downfall of Middle Earth."

"But the ring…"

"The ring, Darren, overcomes even the most pure of hearts. If Mirra were wear the ring of power, she, too, would be overcome by the darkness it contains. Sauron forged this ring for himself, to give him an ultimate power. I do not know what Marith intends with Mirra and the ring, but if the prophecy is to be believed, once united, and with Sauron, nothing short of a miracle will save us."

>>>

The company rose early the next morning to be on their way, packing up quickly and left after a small breakfast. Having tossed and turned all night, Mirra's eyes were smudged with violet; a reminder that the floor was hard.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Boromir asked sweetly, "Was the ground not soft enough for you?"

Resisting the urge to throttle him and have Darren lecture her, Mirra glared at him. "Look, pal, I'm not in the mood for this right now, so why don't you make like a tree and leave?"

Boromir grinned. "Your language is quite refreshing. Most royalty nowadays speak so refined."

Mirra grinded her teeth. "Not where I'm from."

"Which is where exactly?"

"Nowhere you know."

"Is it nice there?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm just curious"  
Mirra sighed. She really couldn't handle this so early in the morning. "Yeah, well, curiosity killed the cat."

"Forget it!" Boromir grunted and stomped off to join Gimli up ahead.

Mirra grinned evilly. _Sucker. Mirra: 1, Boromir: 0._


	9. Saruman's Spies

At the top of a tall tower in the very heart of the dark land, Saruman stood looking out onto the destruction and creation of the Dark Lord's newest servants. A small, yet sardonic smile crept across his thin lips as he watched the Orcs pull a tall tree to the ground."They will serve him well." He murmured, smoothing the greasy, frazzled hair on his chin. 

Saruman stiffened, feeling a presence in the darkness behind him. He turned and although he saw nothing in the dark, he was instantly aware who was there.

"I see that the Orcs are thriving, Saruman."

Saruman nodded, pleased. "Yes, my lord. It is only a matter of time now."

"Yes." The figure in the shadows agreed, yet still unappeased. Saruman felt the cold black eyes staring straight through him. "And what of the other, Saruman?"

Saruman swallowed, how could he explain that, aside from the Nazgul's claim that a woman was travelling with the hobbits towards Rivendell some weeks ago,  
he had heard nothing that would alert him to the Princess' presence in Middle Earth. "There has been no sign that Princess Mirra has yet returned."

"Do not lie to me, Saruman! I know that she is in Middle Earth once more," He rasped, his soft voice held a note of anger. "My spell has worked, or the ignorant Lord Elrond would not have cast so many sheilds around Rivendell. Yet I have reason to believe the Precious One is in fact under the protection of your own Gandalf the Grey!"

Saruman took a shocked step back, his hand gripping the staff in his hand. "Under our very noses, my lord? I do not believe Gandalf would take the risk."

A sliver of light illuminated the cruel twist in the Lord's mouth as he spoke. "I believe Gandalf would go to any length to lead us astray." A click was heard and a dark blue-purple light flashed, for a split second lighting up the lord's face. He looked young, with his handsome face and blue-black hair, yet his black eyes held years of wisdom. The two darkorbs glowed as they stared back at Saruman. "Send out your spies, they will bring back some helpful information."

>>>

Perched on a rock, Mirra nibbled on a small piece of Elvish bread. It wasn't Ambrosia, but Legolas had been right: it did fill you up. She watched as Boromir sparred with Merry and Pippin, had she been totally honest with herself, Mirra would have admitted that Boromir was truly not a bad guy, just somewhat wary and that against all odds, he was kinda cute. But Mirra was not being totally honest.

Sam sat nearby cooking sausages, whistling a happy tune as he did so. Aragorn smoked his pipe and offered words of encouragement to Merry and Pippin as they parried with Boromir, a smile on his face as he watched. Darren stood beside him, laughing as the lesson became a mock battle, Boromir being brought down by the two hobbits. When Pippn held him down, claiming victory for the shire, Aragorn grinned as he pulled him off.

"Alright, Gentlemen, that's enough."

Mirra smiled and lept off the rock. "You men feel obliged to give me a try?"

Boromir stood up and brushed himself off. "I do not suppose a woman could fight as well as a man, but I am willing to test your skill. If you are truly as good as you say you are, you are quite an accomplished woman. It sure would make our job of protecting you a whole lot easier."

Cocking a brow, Mirra grinned and unsheathed her sword. "Then bring it on, Borri."

The latter shuddered at the nickname he'd been given and crossed her blade with his. "On three. One, t-"

Mirra lunged and began striking. Caught off guard, Boromir hastened to block her attacks. They parried for a while, both ignoring the cheers coming from Aragorn, Darren and the hobbits. As fate would have it, Mirra slipped on a loose rock as she thrust towards Boromir and landed flat on her back. A second later Boromir's sword was dangerously close to her throat.

"I win, little princess. Mirra: 1, Boromir: 1." He winked down at her and sheathed his sword, then offered her a hand up. "You fight well for a woman. Do remind me to give you a few lessons on battle, though."

Mirra didn't get a chance to reply because, Legolas, seeing something in the distance raced to perch on a boulder, staring into the horizon. Sam followed his gaze to an ominous black cloud in the sky.

"What is that?" He asked.

Gimli waved him off. "Nothing, just a whiff of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir noted, his face bearing a puzzled expression. "Against the wind."

Legolas peered at it closely. "Crebain!" He cried, springing from the boulder. "From Dunland!"

The fellowship was thrown into a frenzy as everyone grabbed for their packs and dived out of sight as the crow-like creatures flew overhead. Mirra lay beneath the brush, pressed so tightly against Legolas' chest she could hardly breathe. Not that she was complaining.

Eventually the birds passed and the fellowship crawled out of their hiding spots.

Gandalf cursed. "Spies of Saruman!" He glanced up at the icy mountain. "The passage South is being watched and we can not take the risk of being found. We must take the Pass of Caradhas."

Mirra looked at the snowy passageway and shivered. "Great."

As they began the hike up the mountain, Darren patted her shoulder. "Sing, Mirra. It might calm us a bit."

"I am on my way,  
I can go the distance,  
I don't care how far,  
Somehow I'll be strong,  
I know ev'ry mile,  
will be worth my while,  
I would go most anywhere,  
to find where I belong."

At this point in time, Mirra couldn't think of a more fitting song.


	10. Ice

"I-It's so cold!" Mirra muttered as the fellowship trudged along the icy Pass of Caradhas. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shaking body, although it hardly changed a thing. 

Chaos flew out of nowhere. Frodo, who had slipped and dropped the ring, lay at Aragorn's feet, while Boromir picked it up and inspected it closely.

"It's a strange fate that we should have to suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing…" He half-whispered. The ring glinted in the sun.

"Put it down, you fool, do you want to be pulled into the Dark Lord's thrall?" Asked Gimli, and slapped Boromir on the back, causing the ring to drop back into the snow.

Boromir, of course, reached for it again, but it was snatched back up by Frodo, who tucked it into his pocket.

Boromir's face held an inscrutable look as he climbed to his feet and dusted the snow off his pants.

"Let's keep moving." Said Gandalf, banging his staff once on the ground. "This way." He then turned and led the way higher into the mountains.

"Give me a pleasure cruise in the Caribbean any day." Darren huffed, rubbing his hands together. "I'd have made a better pirate anyway."

…

As they ascended the pass, Gandalf and Legolas grew edgy. It seemed to Mirra that someone was whispering to them, but from very far away.

"It's Saruman!" Darren squealed, clutching her arm.

An avalanche fell from above, barely missing the fellowship. Mirra grabbed onto Legolas, who then proceeded to shove her behind him.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn cried, struggling to be heard over the wind and snow. "Saruman's trying to bring down the mountain, we must turn back!"

Gandalf refused to be beaten. He stood at the edge of the cliff and began to chant something in a language Mirra actually didn't understand, but recognised.

"The counter-spell." She whispered. Aloud she cried, "We'll be killed, Gandalf! We must turn back!"

A shudder went through the mountain and a second, larger avalanche came crashing down on the group. Mirra's scream was silenced before it even left her lips.

…

Darren fought his way out of the snow that had covered him completely. His muscled bulged and strained, but eventually he was out. The others were climbing out of the icy tomb as well. Legolas was helping up Gimli, Gandalf lifted Frodo and Sam out of the snow, and Boromir and Aragorn had grabbed Merry and Pippin, tugging them by their small hobbit feet.

He didn't see Mirra. Cursing, he started digging all over the place trying to find her.

"Where is the Princess?" Gandalf thundered, using his staff to dig.

A few moments later the entire fellowship was turning up the dirt to find her.

"She's here."

Nine heads swivelled to where Boromir was cradling Mirra in his arms. He pushed her wet hair out of her eyes, and slapped her cheeks, trying to wake her up.

"Wake up, girl!" He choked out, slightly shaking her.

Mirra's eyes flew open, and she began hyperventilating in an attempt to draw air into her lungs.

Boromir rubbed her back. "You're alright." He told her, and then helped her up. He turned to Gandalf. "Don't you see now we have to get off this mountain? Let's make for the Gap of Rohan and take the road west to my city."

Aragorn shook his head. "It's far too close to Isengard."

Gandalf scratched his chin. "If we cannot go over a mountain, let us go under it." He said.

Gimli grinned. "Moria."


	11. The Darkness Of Moria

"When I agreed to come on this journey to protect you, I didn't think it through. I really don't wanna go in there. It looks like the castle from _The Black Cauldron_." Darren whimpered. Unfortunately, since Darren's mother had let him watch said movie when he was four, he had had a slight phobia of creepy, dark places. And, holy crap, Mirra couldn't blame him. Moria in the flesh (or stone for that matter) made her want to cry. 

Gandalf waited a moment for the moon to illuminate the entranceway and began to meddle around with the riddle written on the arch. "Speak friend and enter…"

Sam was removing the supplies from Bill the Pony, slightly choked up at the thought of leaving him behind.

"It's ok, Sam." Mirra told him, giving him a hug. "Bill's a smart pony, he'll be alright."

"She's right, Sam." Aragorn said, and removed the pony's bridle. "The mines are no place for a pony."

"Buh-bye, Bill." Sam sniffed, as Aragorn slapped the pony's rear. Bill trotted off.

Mirra followed Aragorn back over to where the others were sitting down, watching Gandalf try to solve the riddle on the doorway.

Merry was standing at the edge of the small lake, skipping stones. His usual behaviour encouraging, Pippin to follow.

"Merry, Pippin, cut it out!" Mirra hissed, ditching a small stone at them. It missed and splashed into the water. "Aww sh..." She looked around to see Aragorn scowling at them.

"It is not wise to disturb the water!" He scolded the trio.

Merry and Pippin handed over their stones and scrambled back to where Sam and Gimli were shovelling in Elvish bread.

"Oh!" Gandalf sighed exasperated, capturing the groups attention. "It's useless." He slumped down beside Frodo and Legolas.

Frodo patted him on the back, then stood and inspected the door carefully. "Speak friend and enter…I have an idea." He turned back to Gandalf, excitedly. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

Gandalf arched a grey brow. "_Mellon_."

A creak was heard and the doors to Moria swung open.

Mirra high-fived Frodo. "Way to go, Frodo!"

As the fellowship entered Moria, Gimli rattled off on the many delights to be found inside. Mentioning food and hospitality. Mirra's mouth began to water at the thought. It was depressing that they only encountered skeletons inside. Gimli's lip trembled, when Boromir dubbed Moria a tomb.

Legolas then stumbled across one body and inspected the arrow closely. He threw it down in disgust. "Goblins!"

Mirra had a flash of memory of the occurrences in Moria, but the hobbits were running back outside before she could say anything. Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas drew their weapons, deciding that they'd take the Gap of Rohan after all.

Darren, his sword dangling from his arm, was the first to spot the ghastly tentacles of the lake monster rising out of the dark water.

"Frodo!" He cried out, half a second too late as the hobbit was swung up into the air, his little body firmly constricted by a slimy tentacle.

"Ah!" Sam screamed, rushing out behind Darren, who had begun swinging his sword at the tentacles. Merry and Pippin, too, joined them, using their small swords to cut and slash at the thing.

"Strider!" Sam cried, and Aragorn hacked at the tentacle holding Frodo.

Frodo began to fall back into the lake, but was snatched up again by the lake monster.

Legolas fired arrows at it, while the rest of the fellowship hacked at it from various points.

"His eye!" Boromir yelled. "Legolas, aim for his eye!"

Legolas nodded and fired.

"Bullseye, Legolas!" Mirra cheered.

The lake monster, temporarily blinded, dropped Frodo, who landed in Aragorn's waiting arms. The fellowship then raced back into Moria, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, Darren and Mirra, pushing on the doors, locking them inside and the terrible beastie outside.

Mirra slide down the door, panting. "So…Moria it is then." She said.

Darren looked ahead into the darkness of the mines. "Great."

…

They were lost. And Mirra was sorely tempted point out the way, but was silenced by Darren who insisted on letting Gandalf remember. Something about manly pride.

While Gandalf explained to Frodo about Gollum, the creepy little hobbit-thing that was also after the ring, Mirra sat down beside Legolas and Boromir.

"I still do not see the importance of you coming along with the fellowship." Boromir stated, cutting a piece of apple with his knife and handing it to her.

"We couldn't very well leave her in Rivendell, Boromir, she is sought after by Marith the Sorcerer. He's known to kill anyone in his way." Legolas replied, taking a bite of his own apple.

"Then, if Marith finds her with us, we will be killed."

Mirra bristled, chomping irritably on her apple piece. "How very gallant of you." She muttered, sarcastically.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't such a trouble-magnet." Boromir retorted.

"What?! I so am not a trouble-magnet!"

"Yes, you are. Do you make a habit out of being the damsel in distress?"

"Are you kidding? I don't need you to save me!"

"Oh, sure you don't. Legolas here is always eager to come to your rescue."

Legolas went pink, but Mirra and Boromir didn't notice.

"I'm not a trouble-magnet!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

It wasn't until the argument began to get a bit too loud, that Aragorn and Darren intervened, pulling Mirra off of Boromir.

Gandalf scolded them. "We are trying to remain undetected by the goblins that no doubt still reside here in the mines, and you two are fighting. I warn you, at least try to get along for the time being that were are together as a fellowship, we can't afford to lose either of you." As Mirra and Boromir sulked, Gandalf turned to the others. "I have remembered the way. I will risk just a little more light, to help us along."

Mirra jogged to catch up with Darren and the hobbits. Boromir trailed behind, scowling.

…

After a while, the fellowship entered a larger area. It appeared to be a main hall, with smaller chambers leading from it.

Suddenly, Gimli started forward into one of the chambers, ignoring Gandalf's cry.

The fellowship found him collapsed and sobbing next to a tomb, the room was littered with corpses of dwarves.

"No, no, no…"Gimli sobbed. Boromir placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mirra clutched Darren's hand tightly. "I remember what happens here." She whispered, entwining her fingers in his. "I'm kind scared."

"It'll be fine, you know how the story turns out."

_Yeah, that's real comforting_, Mirra thought.

Gandalf translated the writing on the tomb for everyone to hear. "Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gimli sobbed harder. "It is as I had feared," Gandalf explained, and handed his hat and staff to Pippin in order to pry a book from the grasp of one of the corpses. He cleared some dirt from it and began to read.

"We cannot linger here." Legolas said, impatiently.

"They have taken the bridge," Gandalf read. "And the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming."

Frodo and Sam looked startled, gazing up at Gandalf in fear.

A loud noise was heard, as Pippin, in his naivety, twisted the arrow on a corpse and the entire thing was sent loudly clattering down a well, Mirra wasn't sure should even be there.

The fellowship was silent as the suspense in the room grew while they waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

Gandalf went over to Pippin and shook him, berating him for his stupidity, snatching his hat and staff back.

Then, from below, a soft drumming began.

Terror flashed across the faces of the fellowship.

Frodo's sword, Sting, began to glow a pale blue, warning the group that Orcs were near.

"Aww man…"

Boromir ran over to the door to see if the Orcs were already there. Two arrows barely missed his head. He pushed the doors shut and turned to the others. "They have a cave troll." He groaned.

Aragorn motioned the hobbits towards the back of the room. "Stay back." He issued them.

Gimli, out for vendetta, vaulted onto the tomb wielding his axe angrily. "Let them come!" He called out in challenge.

It didn't take long for the Orcs to break into the chamber, engaging the fellowship in combat. Mirra swung her sword, concentrating on taking out any Orc that came within 2 metres of her. Man, they sure as hell were ugly. One Orc in particular charged her, and seeing it coming, Mirra faked left, dropped to a crouch and swung upwards, slashing the thing straight across from hip to opposite shoulder.

"Whoa, _Final Fantasy_ moment." She muttered, as she whirled again catching another one as it came at her from behind. "Man, I totally feel the workout with this thing."

For a second she stopped to take a few breaths, and barely missed out on having her head lopped off.

"Mirra!" Darren pushed her down and out of the way just in time. "Pay attention!"

"Much appreciated!" She called back, subconsciously filing away the mental image of Darren, his shirt torn and bloody, with the most amazing pecs she'd ever seen. But since she spied yet another of the uglies heading her way, she immediately sprung into action, vaulting over it and striking it from behind.

It wasn't long before the cave troll smashed it's way into the chamber, flinging stone and debris everywhere. Everyone was involved in bringing the troll down as well as fending off the uglies. Although, Mirra felt a hint of regret as it groaned from the pain of Legolas' arrows, and the men's swords. Poor thing, it was even sorta cute. But, seriously, she felt sorry for a cave troll? How screwed up was that?

Frodo, despite everyone's best efforts to prevent it, was cornered behind a stone pillar, barely missing the trolls large fists each time it slammed down on the wall behind him. Aragorn, in his attempt to protect Frodo, was sent flying across the room, and Frodo, then unprotected tried to fend off the troll with Sting. However, the troll managed to overpower him and stab his swear straight into the middle of Frodo's chest. Frodo slumped to the floor in a heap.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin dove onto the trolls back, bashing it over the head and pulling it back for Legolas to deliver a clean shot to the throat. The troll was toast; falling to ground with a loud thump, throwing Merry and Pippin against the wall behind Frodo's body.

Everything was silent for a moment. Most of the Orcs were dead, some had retreated back into the hall.

Legolas and Boromir went over to Aragorn, who rubbed his bruised forehead then remembered. "Frodo!"

Mirra sheathed her sword; it made a soft metallic clang as it slid inside the scabbard. "He's alright." She said.

Aragorn knelt beside Frodo and turned him over. Frodo groaned. "Ow…"

"Why aren't you dead?" Aragorn asked, puzzled at the lack of blood on Frodo's clothes. "That spear could have felled a wild boar."

Gandalf smiled approvingly. "It appears that there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." He said.

Frodo grinned and pulled down his shirt to expose the silvery chain mail her wore. It sparkled.

Gimli chuckled. "Mythril. You are indeed full of surprises Master Baggins."

The troop exited into the hall through a rear door, since the one they'd come in though was blocked, an army of Orcs skirting around the corner behind them.

Mirra ran as fast as she could, clearing corpses like hurdles and dragging Pippin behind her. A loud roar was heard from behind, scaring the absolute crap out of Pippin, who threw himself into Mirra's arms as the uglies surrounded them.

"What new devilry is this?" Asked Boromir, clearly exasperated.

Gandalf glanced at the red silhouette on the wall. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. None of you are skilled to handle this. Run!"

Another roar shocked through the hall, and the Orcs scattered, screeching loudly.

The fellowship ran towards the bridge of Khazard-dum, Mirra clutched Pippin's hand tightly in hers, her other hand clamped inside of Legolas'. Gandalf and Aragorn staid to the rear of the group, as they descended the numerous flights of stairs towards the chasm.

As they rounded another bend, a part of the staircase fell away leaving a large gap in the stairwell. Unfazed, Legolas leapt across, and beckoned Gandalf to follow. Gandalf used his staff as a pole vault, the merry Olympian, and swung to the other side.

Arrows began to whistle past their heads, followed by stones and jagged rocks. Boromir, with Merry and Pippin under each of his arms, leapt across next, as Aragorn and Legolas returned fire. Aragorn then picked up Sam, tossing him across to Boromir. He then reached for Gimli, who slapped his hands away.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He grumbled, and leaped across the gap on his on. Unfortunately, he would have fallen had Legolas not reached out to steady him. By his beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried, rubbing his chin once he was firmly on the other side. "Elves!"

Darren jumped across and held out his arms for Mirra. "Oh, hell." She gasped, looking down into the darkness of the chasm.

"Just jump, Mirra! Don't look down, just jump!" Darren called to her.

Mirra backed away from the ledge, closed her eyes, took a run up and leaped. For a second she was flying; it was a feeling like no other and Mirra felt absolutely free for a glorious moment. Someone grabbed her hand. Mirra opened her eyes to see Boromir, and she lost balance falling backwards into the abyss screaming.

Luckily, Boromir held onto her tightly, using his, totally hot, strength to lift her back onto the ledge. The shock left Mirra sprawled on top of him, breathing heavily, before Darren helped her up.

"I told you, princess," Boromir murmured. "You are a trouble-magnet."

At this point in time the only thing Mirra could do was ignore him. The ledge Aragorn and Frodo stood on shifted forward and the group on Mirra's side of the gap watched on in horror as they jumped just in time to avoid falling into the chasm.

When everyone was over the gap, Gandalf cried out. "Over the bridge! Fly!"

Mirra couldn't help but marvel over his choice of words. Fly was so stupid. Nonetheless, she followed orders, racing across the bridge, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't freaked out yet. It was so unlike her to be so down-to-business as she was now, Darren even used to tease her on her anime-style personality. She was truly a ditz at times, she just wasn't sure why she was so normal now. It was weird.

Gandalf stopped and turned to face the Balrog, a fierce-looking rock thing, with horns and a fire-whip, shouting incantations to stop it from passing them.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He cried, lifting his staff into the air and bringing it down, hard. It was truly one of the most heroic things she'd ever seen, made better by the knowledge that he wasn't going to die. She made a personal note to seriously thank him when he came back as Gandalf the White.

At that moment, the bridge supporting the Balrog collapsed, plunging it into the dark chasm below. Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff for a second to catch his breath before turning to the others. Before he could even get a step away, the Balrog's fiery whip snaked back up through the air and twined around Gandalf's ankle, pulling him down into depths along with it. Frodo and the hobbit's cried out. Frodo had to be physically restrained by Boromir so he wouldn't throw himself into the pit, as well.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf's voice drifted up to them, and they did, ascending the stairs towards the east gate out of Moria.

Aragorn was in charge, Mirra recalled as they leaned against some boulders outside. The man in question wiped off his sword and sheathed it, ignoring the shocked looks of the fellowship. "We have to keep moving." He told them, and started on his way.

Boromir stopped him, indicating the hobbits and the rest of the team. "For god's sake, give them a moment at least." He pleaded, for a second his eyes met Mirra's.

Aragorn persisted. "Legolas, get them up." Legolas sullenly obeyed, lifting Merry to his feet. "We do not have anytime to waste. By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. So, Boromir, get them up." He issued, then turned away.

Mirra looked at the grey sky. Aragorn's callous words were cruel, but true. They could mourn later, Gandalf wasn't even dead, after all.


End file.
